waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Della Duck Return Episode
Sometimes, I imagine one episode featuring her miraculous return. The story goes like this. After another day of saving Duckburg from the Beagle Boys' menace, Scrooge, Donald, the boys, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad are out somewhere between the city and the mansion chattering about their latest victory while on their way home. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise in the sky. The noise turns out to be coming from a rocket landing their way. Scrooge and the others get out of the way as the rocket crashes safely onto the ground with the help of a parachute. Scrooge and Donald decide to investigate while the others stay behind. Both uncles approach the rocket as Scrooge begins to suspect something familiar about its design. Smoke comes out as they open the hatch/door to see what's inside. Once the smoke is clear, Donald checks first. "Oh, my gosh! This is impossible!" shouts out Donald in shock. Then, Scrooge says as he comes to check next: "What? What is it? (gasps in shock) Oh, my goodness! Curse me kilts! It cannot be!" Then, Donald asks: "Do you think we should...?" Scrooge replies: "Aye, let's. (as both uncles reach in to pull out whatever they found in there) Careful now. Easy does it." The boys get a bit closer as they ask what is it. After brief hesitation and Scrooge sighs, Scrooge replies: "Boys, what we are about to tell and show you is going to be a bit of a shock and surprise to you at the same time. (after pulling out whatever it is inside) Boys, meet your mother,... Della Duck." Indeed, everybody is shocked and surprised at the same time at the very first sight of Della Duck, alive but unconscious. Then, the boys come closer to have a better look at their mother for the very first time but when they notice her not moving, they ask whether she's alive or not: "Is she... or...?" Scrooge replies: "No, her heart's still beating and her pulse is steady. She'll be alright. Nevertheless, we have to get her to the hospital now!" Donald says: "I'll call 911!" When the boys want to embrace their mom for the first time, Scrooge kindly asks Mrs. Beakley to keep them away because Della needs all the air and space she needs to recuperate. News about Della's return and possible survival soon becomes a nationwide media frenzy all over Duckburg as Della is being brought to the hospital. Scrooge and the others refuse to face the press and comment on any questions asked as they make their way into Della's room. In Della's room, Scrooge asks the doctor how is she. The doctor explains her condition to them and tells them she's fine, that she's just in a bit of a shock and coma, that it's just a matter of time before she wakes up again, and that it's a miracle she even survived that crash even after all these years of absence. Then, the doctor kindly asks them to leave her to rest for a while. "Oh, Mom. I hope she's okay." says Dewey. Scrooge adds: "Bah, knowing your mother, she'll be alright and back on her feet before ya know it. Besides, she's been through worse things than this even after all these years of adventuring together. Only this time, it's different. There's no telling what's going to happen after that. If anything, I, too, hope she makes it in the end, lads. (after the boys spend a short moment with their mother) Come, lads. We must leave her to rest now. We'll come back and see her again tomorrow." (Now here is where I imagine 2 kinds of scenes after that one) Scene 1: After news of Della reaches everyone, Flintheart Glomgold uses this to his advantage to force Scrooge to give up everything to his arch-rival in exchange for his niece's life, which he threatens, after capturing him and the rest of the gang the next or a few days later then taken to his company while 2 henchmen stand on guard next to Della's room waiting for Glomgold's word. Scrooge reluctantly agrees as he states that nothing is more to him than family. Luckily, everyone else manages to outdo Glomgold and his henchmen including the ones at the hospital later on before Scrooge signs the document. Days later, the boys are in the hospital as they lie close to their mom and exchange sentiments to her and talk to her about a few things they've been through after all these years and recently. Then, as the boys burst into tears, Dewey suddenly feels something touching his hand. It turns out to be their mother's hand, revealing that she has fully recuperated and heard everything her sons said as she smiles at them and either says: "Just like I always knew you would, boys." or "I would never leave you boys again. Not this time and not ever!" Then, after Dewey or one of them or all 3 ask: "Mom?" and she nods, the boys burst into joy and laughter as they embrace their mother for the first time and then call their uncles and the rest of the gang to come in: "Uncle Donald! Uncle Scrooge! Guys! Come quick!" When they enter, Scrooge and Donald ask: "What is it, boys?!" and when the boys tell them the news, both uncles burst into joy and laughter as they come to embrace Della as well. Donald: "Della!" Scrooge: "Della!" Then, the rest of them join in for a family group hug. Donald asks: "How are you doing, dummy?" Della replies: "Better than ever, Quacker boy." Donald replies: "My God, how much I've missed you as much as I've missed you calling me that too." Both twin siblings exchange laughs and smiles with each other. As Scrooge embraces his niece for the first time in a long time, he adds: "Oh, Della. Ma wee precious bairn. (as he continues to hug her) I'm so sorry... about everything." But Della tells him not to be sorry and that it wasn't his fault as she apologizes and admits that it was actually her fault had she not been so stubborn. Then, Mrs. Beakley says: "Welcome home, Miss Della." Flattered, Della then asks about Webby next to her. "Oh, of course. Della, this is my granddaughter, Webbigail or Webby for short. Webby, meet Della." "Hi, I'm Webby. It's great to finally meet you after all this time the boys and I spent looking for you." "Likewise, I'm sure. (then turns to Launchpad) Hey, Launchpad." replies Della. Launchpad adds: "Hey, Dee Dee. Long time, no see." Huey asks: "Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Launchpad asks: "Oh, yeah. Your mom and I are actually old pilot colleagues. We went to flight school together. In fact, Della was the one who taught me how to fly more than my teacher ever did. Not that I didn't have a teacher or anything. It's just with every crash after every test, he always ended up in the hospital again and again unlike Della who really taught me how to fly. And the crash never seemed to bother her at all, huh, Dee Dee?" Della replies: "You know it." as they high-five. Then, Duckworth appears: "Good to have you back, Miss Duck." Though not shocked or scared, Della is confused to see Duckworth's ghost to which Scrooge simply says: "Long story." Days later, Della is brought back home for the first time in a long time and receives a warm welcome party. And the party becomes even more surprising when the Olympian gods including Zeus suddenly arrive during the party after a clash of lightning and thunder is heard. Being Donald's roomate and after learning about Della's return, Storkules reveals that he cordially invited his father and the other residents of Ithiquack to meet Della and enjoy the party. Happily reunited, Della and Selene embrace each other as best friends again. Then, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles show up to celebrate her return, having learned of the news as well. Soon, Della reveals the secrets to her survival on the moon. Then, she spends the next few days watching her boys have fun at home until she is fit enough to join in as well and catch up with all the times she missed with them in it while slowly adjusting to motherhood at the same time as well. Scene 2: After going on another adventure or facing another one of their enemies, Scrooge and the gang visit Della in the hospital but then find themselves captured by Flintheart Glomgold later then taken to his company...... while threatening him with Della's life as her room is guarded by 2 of his henchmen waiting for Glomgold's word. Though Scrooge reluctantly agrees and signs the document, Glomgold goes back on his word, revealing he was intending to kill them all either way starting with Della as payback for all these years of humiliation and having lost a few things as a way of returning the favor; stating that now that Scrooge has lost everything, he might as well lose his family and life as well since he has nothing left to live for anymore. Luckily, Scrooge and the gang find themselves rescued by none other than Della Duck, revealed to have fully recuperated and learned of the danger her family was in and their whereabouts from one of Glomgold's men, whom she beat up for information. After Glomgold and his men have been subdued and arrested and the document has been burned, the family share a sentimental group hug with Della included and return home where they throw a party........ At one point, they wonder how did Della recover and Della simply states it's gonna take much more than a crash or a threat to finish her off. Category:Blog posts